


I wanna see you but you're not mine

by louehandhisfedoraboy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Ocean's Eleven, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louehandhisfedoraboy/pseuds/louehandhisfedoraboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Ocean's Eleven AU; as well known as the one where Louis Tomlinson is "the best thief in the United States", and he loves how it sounds; Zayn is his partner in crime; Nick Grimshaw, his target and Harry Styles is not supposed to be there. At all.<br/>Starring 5 Seconds Of Summer, Ed Sheeran and Gemma Styles.<br/>In a nutshell: "Are you nuts?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

-Mr. Tomlinson, we're here to talk about your conviction.

Louis smiled; of course, in a sarcastic way.

-Really? I didn't have any clue about that. Since we are in jail and everything, how would I know?

The woman sitting in front of him looked away, visibly exhausted.

-The purpose of this hearing is to determine if you're likely to break the law again if you're released.

-Of course I wouldn't, madame. Once in prison is enough.

Again, the woman looked away.

-I'm sure about that, but I'm obligated to make you a few questions before declare you an officially free man.

-I understand.

-Of course you do.

Louis stared at the woman while she was searching into her huge bag, getting a few sheets and a pen.

-Let's start, Mr. Tomlinson. As far as I know, this was your first conviction, but you were implicated in another... Ten cases of fraud. What can you tell us about that?

-I guess I'm always in the wrong place at the wrong moment.

-Yeah, right, I would like to believe that, I surely would. But I can't.- the woman sighed.- that would make this a lot easier for me, though.

-Well, I have only been charged once, so it is the truth. It has only been one time. And I can promise you that it would stay like that. Just one.

-Okay. So I can write here that you are unlikely to fall into... your old habits, right?

-Completely right, madame.

 

 

 

 

The first time Louis Tomlinson walked free in four years, he was wearing the same suit that had been with him when he got caught, in the middle of a negociation with a rich old women, whose only desire was having the biggest diamond ring in her poshy village. It suited him perfectly, just like the last time he wore it, although there were some differences. Louis' hair was too long, he hadn't shaved in three days and he wasn't holding a briefcase full of one million dollars.

He smiled when he found his old car parked there, the keys inside it. Surely he had a lot of enemies; four years back, he was the most wanted thief in the United States. But he also had a lot of friends.

He drove happily out of the prison car park, knowing exactly what to do next. Well, he didn't know exactly what to do, but he knew he couldn't let his friends down. At the end, that was what thieves do; keeping his promises.

 

 

 

There was it. Thankfully, he already was at his natural habitat.

The building was nearly full, just as you would expect in a good casino. Most of the tables were surrounded by players, or just people watching.

But people was not what Louis was interested on. Well, not all the people. Just random cute guys, but mostly, he was interested on money. And there was quite a lot of money there, which made him feel like he was in the old days, when he would be able to steal it all after just two or three days of planning. But he wasn't in the old days, not yet.

After losing two hundred dollars and being nearly punched by a too protective boyfriend, he stopped in the bar, a hand pressed in his just shaved face.

It wasn't five minutes after he got there, when he realised there was someone staring at him.

He was tall, and skinny, and bloody beautiful. He was wearing a fedora (who the fuck wears a fedora inside a casino? Holy crap.) that was covering a bunch of brown curls. He had big green eyes and a big mouth and- Lips. Those lips were made to destroy Louis in every single way. He found himself not being able to stop staring at them, until he saw how they parted into a mischievous smile and he realised he had been caught. And that the guy was walking towards him.

-Hi.- he said, taking his glass and pressing it into those perfect lips.

-Hi.- Louis repeated, smiling as he only did when he wanted to impress someone.- I'm Louis.

-Harry. Enchanté.- the guy said, holding Louis' hand and approaching it to his mouth and- holy shit.

Louis had never felt this high in his life, even in this wild night in Toronto when he woke up the next day wearing nothing more than one sock(but still flawless) He forced a smile, and, as a distraction, ordered himself a vodka.

-I haven't seen you around.- Harry said, stepping closer to Louis.- I would absolutely remember your face.

-I guess I'm not an habitual of this place. Are you?

-Kind of.

-Kind of?- asked Louis, raising an eyebrow but not pushing for an answer. Maybe he didn't want to know.

-Yeah.- the guy said, turning to face him. Louis couldn't stop himself from looking down, realising how fit the guy was. He was wearing a black shirt, just half buttoned up, that completely showed his muscled torso, full of tattoos. The only thing Louis was able to think about was what would it feel like to run a finger down it, and he found himself being caught staring. Again.

-I should get going.- Harry announced, putting his glass down and approaching even more to him, lowering his head just enough so his lips were painfully touching Louis' ear, feeling his hot breath in his neck.- Hopefully I'll see you again.

-Hopefully.- Louis repeated, not being able to think a sentence of his own. He stared with mixed feelings as the guy walked away, until he wasn't able to see him anymore.

He let out a deep breath and then turned to face the barman, taking a newspaper carelessly, flipping trough the pages without paying attention, just thinking about perfect red lips and muscled torsos and big green eyes, and-

Luckily, a big picture made him focus.

That was it.

He was back.

 

 

 

 

 

Zayn had never been a big fan of the summer. He didn't like the feeling of being extremely hot when he was sunbathing, or having to stay indoors with the air conditioner on just to be able to breath. He even hated summer clothes; he always felt strange without having a jumper or a coat to protect himself from the cold winds of London, so he wasn't used to them. He felt unguarded.

And there he was; under a parasol, trying to enjoy the good weather in one of the most expensive country clubs of The Hamptons, surrounded by old rich people and busy waiters.

Money had definitely affected him. Not in the best of ways.

-Can I offer you something, sir?- when Zayn looked up, he found a waiter staring at him with wide eyes and a big smile. He had been looking at the menu for far too long.

-I...

-I recommend you the caviar, sir.

Had he seriously called Zayn sir? He wasn't even 30. That was bullshit.

-I don't want caviar.- he said, a bit annoyed.- I want a burguer. With extra cheese, please.

The waiter stayed there, probably waiting for Zayn to tell him it was a joke and order something. When he looked again at him and realised he was being serious, he quickly went away, looking back, a bit confused.

-”I recommend you the caviar, sir” Do I look like I would like fucking caviar?- Zayn said to himself, putting on his sunglasses.- Do I look like I like being called sir? I'm 27 years old, for fucks sake.

-Yeah, but you look older, mate. It's probably all that crappy food.

Zayn froze, turning his neck while his lips parted with surprise.

-Louis fucking Tomlinson.- he said, smiling.- What the heck?

-The one and only.

-C'mere right now, shitty bastard.

Zayn stood up, pulling Louis into a hug. He laughed, ducking his head in that space between Zayn's neck and collarbone.

-How long have you been out, asshole? I thought you had one year left.

-Two days. I had, but c'mon Zayn, I was called the “charming bastard” for a reason.

-You're nuts.- said Zayn, stepping back and looking at Louis like he was seeing Jesus himself.- Come here, sit.

Both of them sat down, still looking at each other.

-How had you found me, by the way? I've used a fake name.

-Since Tokio?

-Yep.

-Well, I used my contacts.

-Bullshit.

-You always said you were going to buy a house in The Hamptons when we were rich. And this club is definitely your style.

-Why?

-It's pretentious. You're pretentious.

-I'm not.

-Yes you are.

-Fuck you.

They stared at each other, and then started to laugh. Zayn pulled Louis' chair until it was just beside him, and put an arm around his shoulders.

-I've missed you, baby cakes.

-Don't call me that in public, I've got a reputation.

-Of course you do. C'mon, let's go to mine.

Louis raised an eyebrow.

-You're not going to get into my pants so easily, Zayn Malik. Think something cooler.

-The Antarctics.

-Go fuck yourself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Louis had never been into big mansions; he usually prefered a big loft in the center of a cool city, like London or New York. But Zayn's house- even he had to admit it was stunning. It wasn't the biggest, but it had a big garden with two swimming pools and a lot of trees. He hadn't even gone inside and he was impressed.

Zayn guided him into the house, which was as incredible as the outside.

Of course. Zayn was so pretentious.

-Fancy a cup of tea?-asked, entering the kitchen.- Make yourself at home.

-I would love it.- Louis said, letting himself fall into one of the sofas.- How's Perrie?

-With a new husband. I think she's doing some modelling.-Zayn answered , giving Louis a mug and sitting just beside him.

-How long have you been divorced?

-Three years. Not long since you entered prison. She probably missed you.

-What a shame.

-Not at all.

Both of them drank in silence for a moment, before Zayn turned to face Louis, giving him an expectant look.

-So? Are you going to tell me anytime soon?

Louis smiled, leaving his mug in the table.

-What are you talking about?

-C'mon, Louis, I'm not stupid. We worked together for five years, I know that look.

Louis smiled again, biting his lip.

-I've got something big. Very big.

-You said that last time, mate. It's always big or we wouldn't be doing it.

-But it's complicated. It's never been done before. Ever.

Zayn scratched his beard obliviously, looking down.

-Details.

-It's very complicated, as I said, and we're going to need a large group. But the cash... Eight zeros.

-What's the target, Louis?

He smiled nervously.

-Don't panick, Zayn.

-I'm panicking now because you don't want to tell me.

-What do you say to Las Vegas?

Zayn's orbs opened painfully, and he cough loudly.

-A casino? What a cliché. A suicidal cliché. You're definitely nuts. The prison must have...

-It's not a casino.

Zayn stopped mumbling and looked at Louis, raising an eyebrow.

-Okay, let's just robb on the desert. I could sell Las Vegas' sand to some stupid old ladies.

-Shut up and listen, Zayn. It's not just robbing a casino.- Louis said, leaning against the sofa.- It's robbing three.

Zayn's face turned into a mixture of feelings.

-How.

 

 

-What if I said no?-said Zayn, looking annoyed at Louis as he carried a bunch of maps to the big table.

-I would have found someone who said yes.- He looked back, smiling at him.- But I know you, Zaynie. You wouldn't say no.

-I'm still thinking about it.

-You're not. And I know it because it's not about money.- Louis left the maps and stepped closer to Zayn, tilting his head to the left.- You and me, we have the same problem. We don't actually need to do it, we're wealthy enough. But we need the adrenaline, the feeling of freedom. Don't say it's not true because we know it is.

Zayn looked down, trying not to laugh.

-How long have you been preparing this speech?

-Shut up and come here, stupid.

Both of them looked again at the table, where the maps were spread.

-I only see one vault, Lou. And you said three. Explain it.

-Okay, this is the vault of the Bellagio.

-And it's probably the least accessible vault of Las Vegas. Of course, you couldn't choose another one.

-Shut the fuck up, Zayn! It's so difficult to enter it because it is not only the vault of the Bellagio.- explained Louis, scratching his head.- Well, technically it is, but it also contains most of the Mirage and MGM's money. They keep it there because, as you said, it's pretty difficult to enter it.

-Mirage, Bellagio, MGM...- said his partner, crossing his arms.-Those are Nick Grimshaw's hotels and casinos. You're completely out of your mind.

-No, I'm not. It's the perfect opportunity.- Louis said, jumping a little just to sit at the end of the table.- If we make it through the Bellagio's vault, we won't only get Bellagio's money. We would get three for the price of one! It's like sales!

-It's like trying to get into Macy's on the first day of sales.-he corrected, rubbing his face.- I need a hot dog.

-You know it's a good plan.

Zayn turned to face Louis, sighing loudly.

-Yes, Lou. It's a good plan. But look at the maps. It's practically impossible to make it through that vault. And you just got out of prison! AND, Nick Grimshaw is known for his lack of regrets when it comes to killing people who tried to step near his money.

-We just need a good team.

Zayn raised an eyebrow.

-Have you got someone?

-Some ideas, but I need your help.

 

 

 

Zayn bit his hot dog, looking at Louis as he took a little notebook out of his pocket.

-Okay, I've thought about a few guys, but I hoped you could help me with the rest.

-Go for it.

-First.- he said, putting on his glasses. Zayn smiled; he looked so young and innocent with them.- we need someone infiltrated in the casino, so he could tell us how things work inside. I've thought of Ed.

-Ed?

-Sheeran. He's a croupier, but he's using a fake name, because they won't give him the license anymore. But he's working in some casino in New York. Pretty boring job, I must say. He'll do it.

-Have you talked to him?

 

_Louis walked through the crowd, feeling a bit annoyed. He wasn't expecting all this people, the casino wasn't that good. But there he was; trying to move around the tables, searching for a redhead boy with a bunch of horrible tattoos._

_He was losing his last hope of finding what he wanted when he saw him, talking to some random girl at the Blackjack table. Heteros._

_-Good night, sir.- he said, without looking at Louis when he sat down at the table._

_-Hi, Ed._

_Ed froze, his smile disappearing from his face as he stared at Louis._

_-I beg you pardon, sir, my name is Jake._

_-Sorry... Jake. I must have confused you with someone else._

_-Probably._

 

_Three hours later Louis left the casino, Ed still inside it, looking at the plane ticket to Las Vegas as if Christmas had come early._

 

-We need a tech guy.

-Just one, or two?

-Two, unless you contact Michael Clifford.

-Do you know him? I'm not doing this with strangers.

-I do know him.

-Got it. I trust you. I'll send him the ticket plane.- said Louis, writing in his notebook.- And...

-Drivers.

-I've thought about Lashton.

-Good ones. Strange relationship but... Good ones.

 

_-I'm going to win, loser.- said Ashton, stepping inside the big car._

_-No, you're not. You're full of shit._

_-Say what you want, little princess._

_Luke frowned, driving to the finish line._

_-What do I get when I win?_

_-I'll cook dinner for a month._

_-Bullshit. I don't want to get poisoned, Ashton._

_-Shut up and run. ONE!_

_-TWO!-shouted back Luke._

_-THREE!_

 

_At the middle of the race, Ashton changed the direction, crashing into Luke's side._

_-THAT'S CHEATING!-Luke shouted._

_-BYE BYE, LITTLE PRINCESS! TEN BLOWJOBS THIS MONTH!_

_-GO FUCK YOURSELF!_

 

 

 

-We need an ammunition expert.- pointed Louis, chewing the end of his pen.-How about Becks?

-She's in prison.

-Shit. She was the best.

-Not at all, baby cakes.- said Zayn, smiling.- I know someone. I'll talk to him tomorrow.

 

_-Las Vegas? You're insane.- said the blond guy, laughing as he chewed a nacho.-Do you want to die?_

_-C'mon, man. I didn't know you were a coward bitch._

_-Imma punch you, bro. I'm not coward, I love my life!- said, frowning._

_-You always loved dangerous jobs._

_-Yes, I do. But this is not dangerous.- Niall said, taking another nacho.- This is impossible._

_-It's not._

_-Who are you working with? Batman?_

_-That's the funny part.- Zayn said, holding his glass and resting his back at the sofa.- Louis Tomlinson._

_-NO FUCKING WAY.- Niall screamed.- NO WAY IN HELL!_

_-Calm the fuck down, Horan. You look like a teenage girl with a crush._

_-That's what I am, you dickhead! He's in prison! One year left!_

_-He got out. He's staying in my house.- Zayn raised an eyebrow.- You know I'm not lying. I've told him some things about you, by the way. He would be pretty disappointed if you said no._

_-You're a bastard.- Niall muttered.- but I'm in._

 

 

-Smooth.- Louis said.- By the way, I want Gemma in. She's one of the bests.

-She's out, bro. Two years without doing a single job. But people say his brother is pretty impressive.

-His brother?- Louis asked.- Haven't heard about him.

-Harry Styles. He's a newie. But I've heard he's going to be like his sister.

-I don't want a newie in.- said Louis, frowning.- we need the bests if we don't wanna end up in prison. I'll talk to Gemma. Do you know where she could be?

 

 

_Louis looked at his watch again. It was time._

_He stood up and passed through the big door of the restaurant where Gemma was sitting, looking at the menu and chewing his middle nail._

_-Good night, Lou.- she said, without looking at him as Louis took a chair._

_-How long have you known I was here?_

_-Two days.- she answered, leaving the menu beside her.- Have you enjoyed Rome?_

_-It's beautiful._

_-I know._

_They stared at each other for a moment, without saying anything._

_-You know why I'm here._

_-Yes. And you know what I'm gonna say, Zayn must have told you._

_-Just let me explain it first._

_-Louis, I'm done with it.- Gemma said, taking a long sip of her glass.- I've got enough money by now, and I'm tired. I'm tired of this life. I'm 35 years old, I have a boyfriend and I want a baby._

_-Gemma.- Louis said, leaning to the table.- That's bullshit._

_She sighed, looking away._

_-People like us; we don't change. We need the feeling of doing something bad once in a while. You won't get enough with a good husband and a cute baby. And if you say yes to me.- he said, taking a plane ticket and leaving it beside Gemma's arm.- You'll have enough money to have the fanciest wedding in Hawaii, and raise five children in the biggest mansion in the whole Italy._

_Gemma looked at him, taking the ticket._

_-Las Vegas?_

_Louis smiled._

_-I didn't say it was gonna be easy._

_-I know._

_-So are you in?_

_Gemma sighed again._

_-Why didn't you call my brother? He's into this job. I'm not._

_-I don't want newies. I want experts. I wanted you._

_She rolled her eyes, standing up._

_-Okay._

 

-And we need a grease man, or something.- Zayn said, finishing his hot dog.

-What about Joe?

-He's retired. Knee's problem or something.

-Well, I don't...

-No worries, I think I know someone.-he said, standing up.- but he's in New York.

 

-C'mon Zayn, I'm freezing. I need to move.

-He's warming up.

-I need to warm up my balls! They're frozen!

-I could help you with that.- Zayn muttered, looking at him while raising an eyebrow.

-Control your needs, Zayn. We're in a job.

He saw a little man just where they were waiting, and he realised what Zayn meant with “he could be our grease man”. He was extremely flexible. Louis had never seen something like that.

-Do you know him?

-He's Calum Hood. I've worked with him twice.

Louis stared at him for another three minutes.

-Is he chinese?

-You ask him, man.

-I will.

 

 

 

-So, we're nine right now. It should be enough.- Louis said, taking a sip of his mug.

-I think it would be great if we got another one.

-Anyone in mind, Zaynie?

-Actually, yes.

-Do I know him?

-Probably.

Louis frowned, leaving his mug on the table and looking at Zayn expectantly.

-Liam Payne.

-I knew it. I fucking knew it! Do you still have that big crush on him?- Louis smiled, looking as Zayn blushed.- He's too young, Zayn. He has only been on this for four years. We need experts-

-He has done a lot of jobs while you were in jail.- Zayn interrupted.- I've worked with him ten times. Ten.

-Have you got to his pants?

-Louis! I'm serious.

-So am I.

Zayn rolled his eyes.

-No.

-Why?

-I don't know, Lou. It's not like I didn't want to. I just was a bit scared.

-Of what? Rejection?

Zayn nodded.

-No one has ever rejected you, Zayn. Ever. I've known you for eight years and you have always got laid with everyone you wanted. Including me.

-We were drunk.

-I would have said yes anyways.

Zayn laughed, looking at the window.

-My point is, you shouldn't be scared. But if we're going to work with him, then you two should wait 'til it's done to properly fuck. Rule number one?

-Leave your feelings outside. Does it mean we're including him?

-Only one condition.

Zayn looked at him.

-You'll have to go tell him.

-I fucking hate you.

 

 

_Zayn sighed. He was gonna kill Louis after this._

_He looked again at the table where Liam was sitting, chewing a sandwich and reading the newspaper. It was his opportunity.He walked towards the table and sat down._

_-Hi, Liam.- he said, holding a breath._

_Liam looked up, visibly confused._

_-Hi... Zayn! I hadn't recognised you for a moment. It's been quite a few time, mate!_

_Zayn smiled, a little nervous._

_-How are you?_

_-A bit tired.- Liam answered.- I've taken a job in a little bookshop; I'm just not used to work like normal people.- he laughed.- And you? How are things going?_

_-Pretty good. I live in The Hamptons now._

_-You're kidding._

_-I'm not. You could come over whenever you want, by the way.- Zayn said, automatically regretting it._

_-Sure, man. I've never been there._

_Both of them stayed silent, trying not to stare at each other._

_-Well, I actually came here for a reason. I want to offer you a job._

_Liam looked at him while he took a plane ticket and gave it to him._

_-Las Vegas?! I hope this job you're talking about is legal._

_-Of course not. Louis has never done something legal since he was five years old._

_-Are we working with Louis Tomlinson?- Liam said, eyes full open.- I thought he was in prison!_

_-He got out.- Was he really jealous of Louis?_

_-Well, count me in. I haven´t worked with him for ages!_

_He was definitely jealous of Louis._

_-Cool.- said Zayn.- See you soon, Liam._

_-Hopefully._

_Zayn stormed out of the café. He surely was going to kill Louis after this._

 

 

-Zaynie!- Louis screamed, stepping out of the big house to the garden.- I thought you had got lost in the airport! Everyone has arrived.

-I'm gonna kill you, Louis.

-What?- Louis asked. Zayn grabbed him by the arm and pushed him behind a tree.

-I swear to you that whatever you think I've done, it's false. I've done nothing.

-Liam just agreed to do it because you're in!- Zayn screamed, looking at him furiously.- I knew it! He even prefers you! I was fucking right!

-Zayn, are you nuts? Or just stupid?- Louis said, frowning.- Liam has been here for one day, while you were “lost in translation”. And he probably has asked about you ten times a minute! It was fucking annoying! So, I repeat; are you insane?!

-Really?- Zayn asked, his lips parted in surprise.

-Of course! Now get your shit together and go say hi!

Zayn sighed, scratching his head.

-Sorry, Lou. I was a bit annoyed.

-No problem, Zaynie. But don't be an asshole next time.

-Got it.- he said, walking towards the door.- Have you done the financial shit?

-Don't worry about that. I've used my contacts. Seems like Nick Grimshaw is a shitty bastard who has a lot of enemies.-Louis said, opening the door and stepping into the house.

They were all reunited there; Michael, Lashton and Ed sitting in the couch, Gemma looking through the window, talking with Liam, whose eyes brightened when Zayn entered the room; and Niall and Calum talking about some stupid video game.

-Ok, so now that we're all here.- Louis said, and everyone in the room stopped talking and looked at him; that's something only Louis could do. He always had that sort of presence, even when he was 18 years old and was starting doing small jobs.-I want to thank you all for agreeing about coming here; but you must know that, if you're not convinced when I explain to you the details, you are completely free to go.

He waited for some question, before switching on the screen that was behind him.

-You should also know that this job is very, very difficult. It's never been done before, probably no one has ever tried to do it. It's not only robbing a casino, it's robbing three. Kind of.

-Louis, you're completely insane.- said Gemma. She turned to face Zayn, who was beside her.- Has he been on drugs lately?

-I wish, but he's being serious.

-Please, just listen to me first. This.- Louis said, pointing at the screen, where a map was projected.- Is the vault of the Bellagio. But here, guys, it's not only kept Bellagio's money. At the end of the day, MGM and Mirage's money, a hotel and a casino, is carried there as well.

-Nick Grimshaw's properties.- muttered Liam.

-Exactly. But think about it. No other casino or hotel does it, it's the biggest opportunity I've ever seen. Three of the most important business in Las Vegas keep their money in the same place.

-But it's quite a protected one.- Michael said, rubbing his hands nervously.

-Yeah, it is. It's located 60 meters under the Bellagio. First, we have to get into the insides of the casino, only allowed for high staff. Then, through these doors, protected with a six digit code, different for each one of them, that changes everyday. Then it goes the elevator, also with a six digit code, obviously different, and then... Two guards, and the vault's door, quite complicated to open, I must say.

-Any good news?- asked Luke, frowning.

-Well, by law, every casino has to keep enough cash to cover every chip in play on it's floor. So, when they normally keep between 60 and 80 millions of dollars, in a fight night- as the one that is announced for three weeks next- they keep 150 millions of dollars. Divide it between 11, and you'll have the amount of money you're going to win if you say yes.

After that, everyone stayed silent. Gemma sighed, Luke kept frowning and Michael's orbs were impressively opened. Niall bit his lip, and Calum looked at them worried.

-Is anybody going to leave right now?- Louis asked, looking around the room.- Anybody?

More silence. Zayn looked at Liam, and found the boy staring at him too.

-Cool. I thought you were gonna run away.- Louis smiled.- Okay, we have three weeks to prepare ourselves before the fight night; I've already planned a little bit. The first thing we should do is “reconaissance”; we have to know every single detail of the three casinos. I want guard's information, the whole timetable... Everything. Specially everyone with a security pass. Learn their names, ages... All this shit.

“I want you guys to know this casinos. They are designed to distract, and get robbers lost. That can't happen to us: I want you to memorize the map, think about the map, even dream about the fucking map. Understood? And, most important, how to get out quickly.”

-Some of you could infiltrate too; they're looking for staff.- Ed said.

-Luke? Ashton?-Louis asked, crossing his arms.- What do you say?

-Smooth.

-Perfect. Second task; power. Niall, this is your turn.- he looked at the blond guy, who was smiling.- show me what you can do. The fight night, I want the whole city without electricity. I don't care about your methods, just do it without being caught.

-Got it.

-Third task; vigilance. Michael, we need to get a hand into the cameras. We have to see and hear the same thing as they do.

-It will take me a couple of days, but consider it done.

-Fourth task, construction. We need to build an exact copy of the Bellagio's vault... To practice, and all of this stuff. And fifth task; intelligence. The fight night, we need to have those codes; without them we're lost. Liam.- Louis said, smiling at Zayn as he had thought about something brilliant.- You and Zayn are in charge of watching Grimshaw. Fall in love with him. Build a friendship. I want to know every detail about his day.

Zayn blushed, looking at Louis gratefully.

-Sixth task; transport. Lashton, do you think you'll be able to find something?

-Sure.- Both of them said, nodding.

-Cool. That's it, then. Go to the hotel and get some rest; we'll start early tomorrow.- Louis smiled.- Good night.

 

 

 

-Louis, I've got something.- Michael said, approaching him when he was eating a toast.- Yesterday I tried to get into the Bellagio's security sistem, but it's completely impossible. We'll have to do it manually.

-How?

-I have to get into the control room, and connect some things. I think it would be enough.

-Okay.- Louis agreed.- Zayn's got a friend, we'll get you a staff pass. Do you want to do it yourself?

-Yeah.

-Perfect. This evening?

Michael nodded.

 

 

Louis looked as Michael walked through the staff door. He trusted him, but it was quite dangerous and if someone caught him, they would double the vigilance and the rest of the work would be like hell.

He ordered himself a vodka, trying to stop worrying. When he turned to look to the left, he found someone staring-someone with brown curls and red lips.

And he stopped breathing.

The next second, he found the guy standing just beside him, a beautiful smile drew in those even more perfect lips.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Ocean's Eleven AU; as well known as the one where Louis Tomlinson is "the best thief in the United States", and he loves how it sounds; Zayn is his partner in crime; Nick Grimshaw, his target and Harry Styles is not supposed to be there. At all.  
> Starring 5 Seconds Of Summer, Ed Sheeran and Gemma Styles.  
> In a nutshell: "Are you nuts?"

-What a surprise.- he heard the guy saying, still wearing that big smile of his.

Louis rubbed his face, biting his lip. Could he stop? He was in the middle of a job. He couldn't take care of his fucking boner.

But no, he had to wear his shirt unbuttoned. Excessively unbuttoned. And the tightest jeans in the whole casino.

-Sorry.- Louis said, trying to avoid the voice in his head that was telling him to step closer to the boy.-But I don't remember your name.

It was a lie, of course, and Louis was used to telling lies. He was a thief, after all.

So it caught him completely off guard when he felt a little chest pain as Harry's gaze went down, a sight of disappointment in his eyes.

Louis looked again at the staff door; Michael had just entered it, he should be inside at least for the next hour. Besides, they couldn't leave together, it was better if there was no prove that both of them knew each other, just in case things went wrong.

It seemed like he had a bit of time off.

-C'mon, Harry.-said, smiling as he looked again at him.- What can I order you?

The boy raised his head, his smile even bigger than the last one.

-I believed you for a moment.

-I'm a good liar. “Power of conviction” and all this shit.- he said, leaning against the bar.- so, what are you doing here? It seems like you're following me across the country.

-Really?- Harry raised his eyebrows, chuckling a little.- Well, I prefer to think that this is all destiny's fault.- He stepped closer, bowing down his upper body, so their faces were at the same height.- Do you believe in fate, Lou?

He gulped, a bit aroused by the proximity; he would be able to count Harry's eyelashes if he wanted. But he prefered to stare at that mouth of glory, not even caring of Harry being aware of what he was doing.

-So, how old are you, Louis?- he said, stepping back with a mischievous smile. He looked down, red spreading through his cheeks; he missed the contact and Harry knew it.

-That's quite a personal question.- he answered, chewing his nail as he stared at the boy. That worked on porn films, at least.

And judging by Harry's pants, on reality, too.

Tomlinson 1, whatever Harry's last name was, 0.

-We're stepping in each other's personal space, I think it's fair to translate it into knowing a bit about our lifes.

-I'm not introducing you to my family until the third month, just in case you were wondering.

Harry laughed, dimples full spread. Louis took advantage of the confusion to step closer, trying to be discreet, but obviously failing.

-I'm twenty seven years old.- Louis said; he supposed Harry was younger since the moment he first saw him, but he hoped the age gap wasn't too big. Or that he was into older guys. Or both.

-I'm twenty four. I was worried, I expected you to be thirty.

What the fuck.

-What?!-Louis said, mouth full open, looking at him with a hurt look.- I don't look older! Fuck off!

He turned, back facing Harry and arms crossed.

-You're offended!- Harry said, laughing.-C'mon, Lou! I was joking!

-Don't talk to me, I'm not answering.-Louis' body flickered a little as he heard the nickname, but he stood still.

-Louis.- Harry said, leaning slowly. He watched with the corner of his eyes as the boy approached his mouth to Louis' neck and placed a little kiss on it.- I'm sorry.

Louis turned again, following Harry's gaze.

 

When he reenacted that moment in his mind, hours later, he didn't find the exact second when he told his brain to grab Harry's shirt, drag him against the bar and press their lips together. But he surely did it.

The thing was, it wasn't his style. He would normally flirt a lot first; he loved that stage when you are starting to know a person and it's all jokes, laughs and stupid questions about their childhood. But this- it hadn't been like that at all. Yeah, of course they were flirting, but it didn't feel like it was necessary. It felt like they had known each other for years, and the way his soft lips felt against his own, or how he grabbed Louis' hips firmly, or all these things he was feeling and he couldn't explain, only reaffirmed his theory.

But then, suddenly, Harry backed off. Louis stayed a few seconds with his eyes closed, still in the same position, before opening them and staring at the boy, confused.

Harry had a terribly worried face; he was looking at the ceiling, searching for something. He turned to look at another spot, and then faced him, concern still in his gaze.

-What's...?-Louis started to say, but Harry stopped him.

-Follow me.- he mouthed, facing the floor. Then he disappeared, walking towards a big corridor.

Louis knew something was wrong. He had been into his job for ten years, so he could tell when something was suspicious.

Could he trust Harry? He barely knew him.

Should he stay there, or follow him?

He looked again at the staff door, and then at the corridor where Harry had gone out.

He knew he probably shouldn't follow him.

But he also knew what he was going to do.

 

 

 

-Harry?- Louis asked. He was starting to think that it had been a bad idea.

The aisle was so dark that he could barely see. There was nobody in there, and all the doors he had found were completely shut.

He was going to turn back and return to his spot, wait for Michael and go to his hotel room; have a shower and forget about curly brown hair, big green eyes and blowjob lips. Yeah. He was going to do that.

And he really, really was turning back, when he heard a loud moan. A moan.

It came from a door far away from him, but he could perfectly recognize who was the one doing filthy things inside it.

Which only made him walk faster and faster, until he faced the entrance.

-”Bathroom”- he read.- Let's keep my affection for clichés alive. Yeah, let's do it.

He looked again at the corridor and opened the door, sighing a little.

What he saw, what it happened inside that room, was definitely Louis' style.

 

 

-Harry?- asked again, closing the door behind him. The lights were off as well, but there was a big window in front of him which helped a little bit.

He heard another moan coming from the last cubicle, and after two minutes of biting his lip nervously and not knowing what to do, he walked towards it and opened it.

As expected, Harry was inside. He looked completely wrecked; his mouth was open, lips red and swollen. His hair was a mess, and his eyes were fluttering. The shirt was nearly off of him, so his chest was completely bare in front of Louis; his pants were thrown on the floor, just as his boxers.

Louis gulped. Harry's legs were full spread, giving him one of the bests sights he had seen in his entire life.

“This is so wrong” he tought. He really wanted to go back, but his brain wasn't working as expected.

Then Harry opened his eyes. He smiled and stood up, his cock full hard and bouncing.

Louis was definitely not ready for this.

-I th-think it's a bad idea, Harry.- he muttered, his back leaning against the door, trying desperately to get his brain to work, and run away.

-No, you don't.- the boy answered, ducking his head into Louis' neck. A little moan escaped from his mouth; he could feel Harry's wet tongue, while his hands ran through his upper body, throwing his blazer to the floor and starting to unbutton his shirt.

-Harry, you-

-Louis.- he said, looking right in his eyes without stepping back.-Shut up.

So he shut up.

When he turned to reality again, his shirt was already out of him. He looked around, only to find Harry staring at him with big dark eyes and beautifully red lips.

-You look so much better like this.- he said, lifting his arm and caressing Louis' neck. Then he stepped closer, following his hand's path with his mouth.- I would stare at you forever.

Louis shivered when Harry's mouth started to move down, going through his chest with soft kisses that made him moan, louder than he wanted to.

And then, finally, Harry dropped on his knees, unbuttoning his trousers with his gaze glued to Louis'.

It was-stunning. That was the word. The way Harry looked was completely stunning.

He pulled his pants down, approaching his head to Louis' crotch but not touching it in any way.

That wasn't fair. Louis would have begged Harry not to tease him like that, if Harry wasn't as desperated as him. But he was, so he put a hand on Louis' visible erection, still leaving his boxers on, and started stroking slowly, while giving little kisses to his hips. Louis' breath was heavy and unsteady, as he tried not to scream at the touch.

After what it felt like years, Harry grabbed his boxers and pulled them down. He looked at Louis one more time, a little smile in his lips, before leaning his head down, bobbing it and taking almost all of Louis' dick into his mouth, his eyes full of lust as he stared up.

Louis' fingers tried to find something to grab, as he felt his toes curling. He tilted his head back, trying to shut is mouth and stop making horribly loud moans.

He watched Harry from the corner of his eyes, as the boy went down and down each time. Louis was trying so hard no to thrust into Harry's mouth; he gripped more tightly the end of the toilet as that image took control of his brain.

He was close, he could feel it. He ducked his head down, looking at Harry again; the boy was touching himself as he sucked him off, his hands working quickly on him.

That was enough to drive Louis over the edge. He let out a loud and deep moan, cumming into Harry's mouth and all over his face. He felt how the boy swallowed up, which made him let out a deep groan.

He sat down on the toilet, legs spread and head back as he tried to catch his breath. He saw how Harry stood up, cleaning his face with the back of his hand and smiling at him with a tired expression. Louis laughed, a bit awkwardly.

-How was it, Lou?- Harry asked, leaning down and pressing his lips together, catching Louis off guard.- Anything else I could offer you?

He smiled, catching his boxers and putting them on.

-Maybe your number.- he said.

-For what?

-Reporting you to the police.- Louis looked up, finding Harry staring at him, frowning.- I'm joking.

-Then why do you want my number?

Louis looked again at him, confusion all over his eyes. It wasn't so strange to ask a boy for his phone number after a brief blowjob inside a bathroom, was it?

Harry obviously thought it was. He was still frowning a little, while he catched his clothes and started putting them on.

-Maybe I want to ask you for a date.

The boy opened his mouth, moving his gaze from one way to another like he was trying to say something.

-Everything alright?-Louis asked, gathering his blazer.

-I... I just wasn't expecting it.

-Why?

-I don't know.- Harry said, scratching his head.-I just... Don't know.

Louis looked at his watch; Michael probably was already at the hotel. It was time to go.

-Are you giving me your number or should I wait for you to find me?

Harry laughed, taking Louis' phone and dialing it.

-Thank you so much, your highness.- Louis said, smiling.

-Hey, I've just given you a blowjob. That's not fair.

-Touché. See you soon, Harry.

Louis was already leaving when his brain decided to stop and turn back again, walking towards Harry. He looked up, raising an eyebrow, obviously not knowing what Louis was doing.

He quickly leaned down, pressing his lips to Harry's as he ducked his hand in the boy's hair. He felt how Harry relaxed after the confusion of what was happening; so he stuck his tongue against Harry's teeth, until he opened his mouth, letting it in.

The kiss became more and more passionate at each second. Harry pushed Louis gently, and sat him down on his lap, his hands glued to Louis' hips. He didn't want to stop, to step back and have to go off of Harry; but time was running out and he had a team to lead, and a casino to robb.

-Harry.- he muttered, his lips still pressed to the boy's.- I've gotta go. Like, right now.

He groaned; after two more attempts, Louis backed off.

-Sorry, I'm just busy right now and I need to...

-Yeah.- Harry said, smiling.- Just... Call me.

-Of course, I'll call you.

-Bye, Louis.

He stared at the boy, and then walked towards the door.

-Bye, Harry.

 

 

 

-Where were you?- Zayn asked, all crossed arms and annoyed looks.- We've been waiting for you for two hours!

-I was at the Bellagio.- Louis answered, stepping into the house and falling into one of the comfortable sofas.-Waiting for Michael.

-Michael have been here quite a few time!

-We couldn't leave at once, nobody should see us together!

-Two hours, Louis! That's no excuse!

Louis rolled his eyes. He knew it was his fault, and that Zayn had a good reason to be upset. It was just... He couldn't be mad, or annoyed, or even try to fight him, like he usually would. Not in that moment.

-I'm sorry, Zayn. You're right. I should have come earlier.

The guy sighed, sitting beside Louis as he rubbed his face.

-It's nothing, just... This is a very important job, Lou. I need you to be focused, if you're gonna lead us. I don't wanna end up in prison, mate. That's all.

-I'm focused. And I'll be even more from now on.- Louis turned to face him, giving him a reassuring smile.- I promise.

-Okay.

Both of them looked at each other, smiling nervously.

-What have I missed?

-They'll tell you in a moment, at dinner.

 

 

 

-It was amazing.- Luke said, eyes full open.- The most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Louis smiled, taking a sip of his wine.

-Did you get it, then?-he asked.

-Ed didn't let us- Ashton answered.

-Are you nuts? It was the most conspicuous car in the whole city, and we're in Las Vegas.- Ed said, rolling his eyes.- We needed a discreet car, not a bitches-are-gonna-love-it one.

-It wasn't just a car.- Luke muttered, with a sad expression, facing his plate as he spoke.- It was a piece of art. It was like seeing heaven right in front of you. A religious experience. Now I feel closer to Jesus.

-Is he high?- Louis asked, looking at Zayn.- I don't want drugs in here, guys. We're working.

-He isn't high. At least, he shouldn't be.- Gemma said.- I was with them when he found the car he's talking about, and I can promise you that his reaction was something like this.

Calum nodded, taking a sip of his soup.

-Well, guys.- Louis said, getting up.- I've been out all day, I've missed your progressions.- He looked at Michael.- How was it? Any problems?

-Not at all, it all went completely fine. C'mere, I'll show you something.- he said, leading Louis into a big room, next to the one they were having dinner on. It was full of screens, which showed the different corridors of the Bellagio. Louis looked around, mouth opened in surprise. He catched a glimpse of Zayn and Liam, looking at each other proudly.

-You guys have done all this?- he asked.- I'm stunned, this is incredible.

-It was easy to get into the control room.- Michael said, sitting into the big chair in front of the panels.- Nobody asked me anything, so I assume they don't keep a personal track of their staff, or at least not all of it; that could help us. I've seen how they enter to the vault; just as we expected, nothing strange. They memorize the codes, so we'll have to think something to get them.

-You're the best, Michael.- He said, stepping out of the room with the rest of them, and closing the door behind him.

-I try to.

-Anything else? How ended the car thing, guys?

Luke, Ashton, Gemma and Ed looked away, not wanting to answer.

 

 

 **-** _Luke! Are you fucking serious?-Gemma shouted, hands in her pockets while she looked around her.- Where are you? Ed, Ashton, wait! Come here!_

_They turned around, confused._

_-I can't find Luke!_

_Both of them sighed, leaving the car they were trying to open and approaching Gemma._

_-What is wrong with this guy?-Ed said, crossing his arms.- You're his brother right? What is his problem?_

_-I'm not his brother.- Ashton frowned, making an annoyed face.- He's just... A bit oblivious. Gets distracted easily. But he's a good lad._

_-It's the third time we lose him! We're trying to work, this is not a game!- Ed said, shouting a little._

_-Don't talk about him like that, okay? He knows it's not a game, he just..._

_-Doesn't seem like he knows!_

_-Stop talking shit about..._

_-Both of you, relax!-Gemma said, separating them.- Are you nine, or what? You.- said, facing Ed.- Stop shouting and acting like you were the best thief in the whole world, who, as you should know, it's me. You're not going to arrange anything by getting pissed. And you.- she then turned to face Ashton.- Stop defending Luke like he was your nine-years-old-girlfriend. He's a grown man, and he is a fucking disaster. Now, both of you are going to calm the fuck down and keep trying to rob the goddamn car, while I find Luke, and by the way, Calum as well! Got it?_

_They nodded, walking towards the car again._

_Gemma rolled her eyes, crossing the street and looking around, searching for the blond guy who it seemed like she was babysitting._

_She found him a few cars away, sitting with crossed legs and looking like he had just seen a ghost._

_-Luke? C'mon, how old are all of you?- Gemma said, sitting beside him and slapping him in the face.-I'm fucking tired! I don't want a baby anymore! Fuck Louis Tomlinson and his stupid ideas._

_-Have you seen this, Gems?-Luke muttered, without looking away from the car._

_-Don't call me Gems. I'm tired of you, I want to go home._

_-Gems._

_-Don't call me that!_

_-Gems!_

_-Luke! Shut the fuck up!_

_-Have you seen this?_

_-I'll burn you alive, I swear to God. Would you please stand up and help us robbing the fucking car?_

_-But Gems, this is the car we need!_

_-You have already said it three times. I'm tired, This is wrong. Go to hell.- she said, standing up and walking away.- Do whatever you want. I don't care._

_-But Gems!- Luke shouted, following her.- This is perfect!_

_-We need a big car, the most discreet one we can find. And we are twelve. We need to fit inside it. Look, you know this. I'm not repeating it.- she said, walking towards the others.- How are things going, guys?_

_-This is so difficult.- Ashton whispered.- I have never stealed a car before. I thought it would be easier._

_-Me too._

_-Don't...-Gemma said, looking up, exasperated.- Lord, why? Why me?_

_-As if you could open it! Feel free to try!_

_-We're four! And anyone can open it!_

_-We can..._

_All of them froze when they heard the car's alarm. Ten seconds later, most of the windows were open, and a big amount of people were looking straight to them._

_-That's my car!- they heard, followed by a sound of steps walkig downstairs._

_-We're fucked.- Gemma whispered.- We're-_

_A big van stopped in front of them, Calum's head outside the window._

_-Get in!- he shouted.- Now!_

_The last thing they saw was the car's owner, looking at them with red in his eyes._

 

 

-It went well.- Calum said, looking at his bowl.- Nothing too complicated. We got a big van; we'll fit perfectly.

-Cool.- Louis said, not understanding the fear in Gemma's eyes, but deciding not to ask about it.-So, we have the Bellagio's corridors controlled... And the transport guaranteed... Things are going pretty well, guys.

-Our Bellagio's vault is under construction.- Zayn said.- I've talked to some friends, they won't ask questions.

-And it's only our first day.- Louis' smile was as big as ever.- I'm impressed. I knew I had found the best ones, but... This is gonna be so easy.

The rest of them smiled politely, nodding.

-So I think we can call it a night.- He sat down, looking around.- Get some rest, or go and enjoy the city. We're in Las Vegas and it's early. Have some fun.

He saw as Luke and Ashton dragged Michael and Calum out of the room; Gemma following them, rolling his eyes but with joy in her expression. Ed and Niall were the next.

-So, it seems like we...- Louis said, stopping when he saw how Liam was trying to get Zayn to go with him. The boy looked at Louis, as if he was waiting for his approval.

-C'mon, Zayn, having a good time for once won't kill you.- he said. Zayn smiled and stood up, walking out with Liam nervously.

Louis sighed, stepping out of the room and going upstairs to his room. He normally was a big fan of parties, he never missed one. But he was extremely tired, and he was dying to get some rest-alone.

He jumped to his bed, getting his phone and looking at his messages.

 

 

**Have you forgotten me already? I can't believe it... xx**

He smiled a little as he answered.

_I would never. Have just seen it, babe._

**Babe? I like that nickname.**

_I know. At least, it seemed like you liked it this evening._

Harry was taking his time answering, so he brushed his teeth and changed on his pyjamas, before climbing onto his bed again.

**You know, I'm not usually like that. And I don't want this to be a one night stand.**

_Me neither. That's why I asked you for your number._

**I'm still waiting for an invitation.**

Louis smiled, biting his lip. It was his chance, taking Harry to a fancy restaurant and having a proper date. Starting to know about him, fall in love...

What was he talking about. He wasn't going to do that.

_I've changed my mind, sadly._

**What?**

_Yeah, you know, the fact that you have given me a blowjob doesn't mean I'm that easy. You'll have to charm me, curly._

**And how in hell I'm supposed to do that?**

"He's getting angry"-Louis thought.-"This is going to be so funny"

_I don't know?? Be original. Think about something cool._

**I'm going to kill you, Louis.**

_Only not to think about a way to get me? That's sad. I had hope for you. Goodnight, Harry. Xx_

He then left the phone on the table, his smile as big as ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Zayn rubbed his face, trying not to close his eyes and stand straight while Liam was out for some coffee. They hadn't gone back to the hotel at a terribly late hour, but he had spent nearly all the night reenacting Liam's actions, and trying to decide if he had been flirting with him, or if he was only being nice (and he wasn't very proud of it. He was slowly becoming a teenage version of himself with a big crush on that boy, and he couldn't stop it.)

But he remembered Louis' eyes sparkling while he announced that both of them were working together, and he couldn't be more grateful to him. He was going to spend the whole day next to Liam, with a perfect excuse tochat with him (“we have to be discreet, seem to be talking or something”) and make him laugh like he did last night. He wanted to be the reason for that perfect smile once again.

 God, that sounded soooooo cheesy.

-Zayn, are you asleep?

He opened his eyes, finding Liam facing him, holding two big cups of coffee.

-No, I was... Just thinking. With my eyes closed.

-Yeah, I see.- he said, smiling as he gave him one mug.- I don't understand why you're so tired, it wasn't too late. You're not used to going out at night, are you?

Oh, no. Zayn was afraid this would happen.

Liam was thinking of him as someone boring, at least. He coulndn't let him.

Because he wasn't boring.

Definitely not boring.

-No, I just... I couldn't sleep. After we came back. I had an horrendous night.

-Oh, I understand.

-But I'm totally used, I'm... I never miss a party. Ever.

It was a tremendous lie. He was describing Louis, actually.

Liam nodded, taking a sip of his mug.

-So.- He said, holding a piece of paper.- Grimshaw should appear in five minutes.

-Is that his timetable?

-Yep. I've got my methods.- Liam said.- He eats breakfast in the hotel's restaurant, and then talks with him.- he pointed a big man, dressed in a suit.- Edgar, he's the casino's director. He gives him the day's code for all the doors and the lift, they're inside that carpet he's holding. That could help us, I think.

-And then?

-He goes to his office. Only steps out to eat lunch. I've got nothing else.

-You're a genious.- Zayn said, looking at him with a big smile in his lips.- This is gold. Louis will be... Is it him?

Liam followed the boy's gaze, finding a small man walking down the big stairs and stopping at the end, taking a look at his watch and sighing.

-Yes, he's...

-Is he waiting for someone?

-Yeah, for him.- Liam said, discreetely pointing at the big and curly boy who joined him seconds later, with a big smile and a little kiss, before stepping with him into the restaurant, out of Liam and Zayn's vision.-I think it's his boyfriend.

-Probably-Zayn agreed.- You know, I think Grimshaw's smaller than Louis. He's gonna be so pleased.

 

 

 

 

 

-Hey, Niall!- Louis said, smiling as he walked towards the blong guy, who was talking to some random girl in the big hall of the MGM.- I wasn't expecting to find you here! Doing some research on our target?

-Yes, mate, I was.- he answered.- I was checking the electric system; difficult as hell, as I expected.

-Is this going to be a problem?

-I don't think so. I've got some ideas, but, you know...- Niall looked back, stepping away from the girl, who was looking at her watch, a bit annoyed.- I don't want to announce anything 'til I'm convinced enough.

-Take your time, mate. No worries right now.

-What are you doing here?

Louis raised an eyebrow.

-Checking the staff, actually. I want to see if they are the same, if they share it with the rest of Grimshaw's properties, at least the high ones. It's something that happens in some casinos.

-Oh, cool, cool. I'll leave you with that.- Niall said.- I'll just... Keep...

-Go, Niall. See you later.

-See ya!

Louis waved as he approached the game stations.

It was a lie. Of course anyone would share their staff between their casinos; that would be the hell of a mess. But he felt so bored, and-a bit useless, actually. Hee would never admit that out loud, though.

-Hey.

He turned around , finding a familiar figure just in front of him.

-Wow, you have taken it seriously.- he said, raising an eyebrow, and resisting the urge of stepping closer.- I like it.

-I missed you.

-Me, or my cock?

-Both?-Harry actually did step closer, trying to put his hands in Louis' waist and leaning to press their lips together.

-Wowowowowo, what do you think you're doing?- Louis said, pushing him with an offended look.- Don't you know how to read?

-Lou?

-I said I wanted you to charm me. You're not getting into my pants again, not until you've earned it.

Louis was dying to get into Harry's pants. He could actually feel a physical pain, right in the stomach. That wasn't healthy.

-But-

-No buts. No butts. Not anything until you deserve it.- he said, shrugging his shoulders.- I'm so sorry, I don't make the rules. Talk to Obama.

-I really hate you.

-If you keep insulting me instead or doing something you won't get into this.- he said, pointing at his trousers.- What a shame, I wanted you to do so.

-Fine.- Harry said, sighing.- I'll do it.

-Of course you will.

 

 

-This is not going to work.- Gemma said.- This is definitely not going to work.

-It will if you give me a kiss. For luck. 

-I'm married, Luke.

-But I need luck, Gems. It's my first day at the casino, I'm so nervous.

She smiled a little, trying to arrange Luke's tie but deciding to leave it because, God, it was such a disaster anyways.

-Ashton, are you ready?- she shouted.- You have ten minutes, guys!

-He's ready.- Zayn said, walking into the room.- Everybody's waiting for you, Lukey.

-I'm so nervous, I'll probably mess all up.

Zayn shaked his head, pushing Gemma gently and facing Luke, hands in his shoulders.

-Listen to me, you piece of shit.- he said, pressing their foreheads together.- The only thing that you have to do is pretend you're cleaning, 'cause this camera you're wearing is hidden in your hair. People won't notice you. We don't care if you get yourself fired, we only want to see the quickest escape, and we only need one day for that, right?

-Right.

-Don't be nervous, Ashton is gonna be with you. You'll do great.

-Fine.

-That's it.-Zayn smiled, stepping back and pointing to the door.- Now go there and smash it!

Luke nodded, walking out with Gemma. He looked at them as they left the room, and heard the door closing when they went out the flat.

-You know.- Zayn heard from the corner of the room.- I think you should be the captain. The leader. You do it way better than me.

He rolled his eyes, looking at Louis with an annoyed expression.

-You're so melodramatic, God. 

-I'm serious. You know how to comfort people, and I... I don't.

-You don't?-Zayn asked, grabbing Louis' arm and dragging him into the sofa.- You do. You did with me the same thing when I got stuck on something.

-That's not...

-You know why I couldn't replace you?- Zayn looked through the window, sighing.- You have this... Kind of presence, Lou. You always have. 

-That's bullshit, Zayn.- Louis shaked his head, leaning his head into Zayn's chest.

-No, it isn't. You're born to be a leader, baby cakes. You always have. Plus, you're the hot one. If we get caught, I want people to think "they look like they were on a movie" when they see your face on television.

-Shut up, c'mon.

-Shhhhh. 

-You're stupid.

-I learnt from the best.

 

 

 

Louis opened his eyes, trying to find out what had woken him up at four a. m. He searched through the room, until he heard a little noise coming from the window.

-What the...?-he muttered, opening it and looking down.

There, with a little rock in his hand, was Harry, who smiled when he saw the boy appearing in the window.

-Lou?- he said, trying not to shout.- I've been trying to wake you for an hour!

-What are you doing?-Louis asked, frowning. 

-You said I had to charm you, so here I am. Come down here!

-What do you think it is, some Disney movie? Do you think I'm fucking Rapunzel? It's four a.m. in the morning!

-Would you please come down here?! I'm freezing! I need to hug someone!- Harry begged.

-I can't Harry, I've got work to do tomorrow! I need some sleep!

-But...

They heard how some window opened, and some random guy shouted "IT'S TOO EARLY TO BE THIS GAY. GO TO BED" before closing it again. They both tried not to laugh, Harry completely failling on it.

-Are you coming or not?- Harry asked, a few minutes later.

Louis sighed.

-Okay, but... Okay.

 

 

-I'm fucking freezing, Harry.- Louis said, hugging himself as he walked towards the curly boy.

-C'mere.- he said, opening his arms and embracing Louis.- I was freezing too.

-But no touching, do you hear me? I still want you to charm me.

-It's four in the morning and I have been throwing rocks at your window. I don't think I could be more charming.

-Yes, you could. You could have brought me some flowers.

-Oh...- Harry sighed, leaning and catching something from the floor.- Like this, you mean?

Louis' orbs opened in surprise, as he saw the big bouquet in Harry's hands.

-God...

-I didn't know your favourite flowers. That's something people talk about in, you know, a date.

Louis looked at him smiling, as he took the bouquet and pressed it against his chest. There were roses (of course, red roses, what did he expect) daisies and petunias. It smelled like heaven.

-I'm soooo impressed.- he said, leaning against Harry.- By the way, my favourites are poppies. Just so you know, for the next time.

-It's going to be a next time?

-I definitely want poppies on our date. 

Harry's eyes sparkled, as he put his hands in Louis' hips.

-So, you're letting me ask you for a date? Have I charmed you enough?

-Well, you could have done it better.- he said.- But yeah, I'm done with all this teasing.

-How about Friday?

Louis nodded in agreement.

-Well, we'll... Talk later. 

-Yeah, we'll talk later.

They looked at each other nervously, until Louis sighed, stood on his tippy toes and kissed Harry, ducking his free hand into his hair.

-Thank you.- he said when he stepped back.-Thank you so much.

And then, he turned away and walked into the hotel's door.

 

 

 

-This is... This is fricking golden.

All of them looked at the little room, as Louis walked towards it, lips a bit parted in surprise.

-It's exactly like the original one. Every single detail.- Zayn said. He looked at Liam, who was smiling excitedly.- Liam and I have been working on it.

-So... That's it. Well, it's impressive.

The rest of them stood silently, as Louis wandered around the Bellagio's vault-or at least, her twin.

-Calum- he said without looking at him.- I still don't know how, but we'll get you inside here. Well, inside the original one. You'll have to put this.- he took two little things out of his pockets and showed them to the rest of his crew.- in the door.

-What are they?-Ed asked.

-Minibombs.- Michael answered.

-Sounds like some kind of candy.

-Four of them have the power to destroy a door as big as this one.- Louis said, pointing to the vault's entrance.- Don't mess with them. They're extemely dangerous. You'll put this in the door, Calum, and when we get there we'll put another two in the other side.

He walked out of the vault sitting beside Zayn.

-We'll start planning tomorrow, guys. We have to think a way to get Calum inside the fucking vault.- He sighed, biting his lip.- You have a free night. Go and enjoy the city.

-Do you want to come with us, Lou?- Zayn said, while the others walked out of the room.- We're going to some club Niall knows.

-Sorry, mate, I've got something to do tonight, Another time, okay?

 

 

He stepped out of the taxi, looking around and trying to find the way in. He had never been in the Mandalay, even though it wasn't his first time in Las Vegas; not even close. But everyone related to his job knew that Mandalay wasn't a safe place for them. Security there was in a whole new level; not even Grimshaw's could compare to it. But he had to agree when Harry insisted on going there; telling him to avoid Mandalay would have ended in Harry making difficult questions; questions that Louis didn't know if he wanted to answer.

At first, Louis had thought that Harry was hiding something. Avoiding the way they had met, and how strange it had been to run into each other miles away from the place they were when that happened, he acted like he had a secret. Or maybe Louis was paranoic, or maybe his sixth sense was starting to fail; because, the last days, he had been acting perfectly normal. He hadn't given Louis any reason to suspect, or anything.

But he had been into his job for so many years. And let's not forget the most imporant thing:

He was the best thief in the United States.

So he was going to study Harry that night. See if he gave him another thing to suspect about him, and if he did; then he would step back. He could do it; it wouldn't have been the first time.

As he entered the building, Louis thought about all the times he had put his job before his personal life, rolling his eyes when he realised they were a lot. He hadn't been in a relationship for more than six months, but he didn't care. He was a bit of a loner; or at least, he had gotten used to loneliness.

So it wouldn't be a big deal to shut Harry off; maybe it would be the best, after all. He should be more focused on the job, anyways.

But he didn't want you. He really, really liked him.

-Louis!

He turned around, finding the boy waving from one of the different bars that were distributed all over the casino. He was wearing a white and tick shirt, this time fully buttoned, and black jeans. He was looking awesome, actually, as always.

Louis waved back, and walked straight to him.

-Harry.- he said, smiling.- Have you waited a lot? I had some troubles finding the entrance.

-It's nothing.- Harry shaked his head, and then leaned down to plant a chaste and quick kiss in Louis' lips; it was nothing, but it felt so... familiar.

Harry looked back, and then turned, catching Louis' hand and draggin him across the room.

-Our table is ready, c'mon.

They stepped into a big and fancy restaurant, full of couples in romantic attitudes.

-This is... Impressive.- Louis whispered, following Harry until they found their table, in one of the corners of the room, that made it extremely private. A bouquet of poppies was waiting for them, and Louis leant and ducked his nose in it- I have to admit it, you've got good taste.

-In everything.- he said, taking the menus and giving one to the boy.- Specially when it comes to boys.

Louis smiled, hiding his red cheeks by trying to decide his dinner.

-So.- he said, not looking away.- Harry, tell me something about yourself.

-Sounds like a job interview.

-Maybe it is. It's a job interview to work inside my heart.- Louis looked up, concern in his face.- Okay, that sounded very cheesy. Let's say I am curious.

-Okay.- Harry nodded, opening his mouth twice, as he wanted to start talking, but he didn't know how to.-Well, I'm... I'm from England

-Really? You don't have any accent! I...

-I've been living here a lot of years, so it probably has faded away. But yes, I was born in London; when my father died, my mother decided to come back with me and my sister...

The waiter appeared, in a fancy suit and asking them with a bit of a french accent.

-Your sister?

-Yeah, Ge...- Harry stopped, biting his lip. Louis frowned, not knowing what was going on.- Ge... Ge-Genevieve. Yeah, she's Genevieve. She's living on... Kansas?

-Don't ask me, it's not my sister.- something was suspicious. Again. Louis whispered a curse, looking back to his plate; Harry couldn't stop giving him reasons to not trust him, no. He couldn't be normal, or at least lie a bit better, so Louis could act like he hadn't realised. Of course not.

-Yeah, it's just... We haven't talked in five years.- The boy looked away.- I don't know, things got a bit difficult and... I would love to have a better relationship with her, but... I don't know. Can we change the subject?

Oh.

Louis felt terribly guilty inside. He had thought Harry was lying, he had nearly told him off and left; but he was being sincere, he was opening himself in front of him.

-Oh... Yeah, of course.- he looked around, trying to find something to cheer the boy.- You know, I... I am a disaster in relationships. All types of them. My family totally hates me.- he laughed, shrugging his shoulders.- I left my house when I was seventeen, and since then... I don't know. They just are not for me.

-And the rest of the relationships?

-Are you interested in one?

Harry's expression went from joy to surprise, moving nervously his hands as he looked down.

-It's a joke, it's...

-Maybe.- The boy muttered.- But I want to know why do you think you're “a disaster” To see if it's worth it.

Louis sighed in relief; he thought he had scared the living shit out of the boy.

-Are you trying to say that I'm not worth it?

-It depends, you know.

-On what? Look at me, I'm definitely worth it.

-Beauty it's not forever, Lou.

Louis snorted, closing his eyes in an offended way.

-If you insist... - Louis looked at him, raising his eyebrows and biting his lip.- I've only had two boys who I could call boyfriends, and... I always find a way to mess things up. Like, always. What can I say, I'm difficult to keep.

-Are you a cheater?

-No. Nor at all, I hate that.- Louis shaked his head.- You know, I lie a lot. Like, a lot. But I've never lied to one of... My boyfriends and, I don't know. People that I've slept with. One night stands. I've never lied to them.- He smiled, a bit sacastically.- I think that's what scares them. What pulls them away from me. I'm too sincere.

Harry blinked, gulping slowly.

-It won't with me.- he whispered.- Being sincere. It won't be a problem with me.

-Give it time.- Louis answered.- It always is.

 

 

 

-So, are you trying to tell me.- Louis said, tongue a little lazy from all the wine he had.- That you think you're better than me?

-Talking of poker, yes. I'm sure.- Harry wasn't as drunk as Louis, but he was a bit flushed and he laughed even more easily.

-How can you know it?

He shruged his shoulders, shaking his head a little.

-It's a sixth sense or something.

-Bullshit.

Louis stood up, trying to stay straight as he walked trough the exit, Harry just behind him.

-I need to...- he muttered, thanking God for the fresh air.- I should get back to my room. In my hotel. I've got work tomorrow, I...

-Okay, don't worry.- Harry grabbed his arm, trying to hold him so he didn't fall off.- What about the last one in the hotel's bar, and then I free you to go to sleep?

-I'm already free to go. I'm a free man.

-Whatever, Louis. C´mon, get in the car.

Louis laughed, falling into the passenger seat.

-Harry.- he said, as the boy drove out of the casino's park.- It's been an amazing date.

Harry looked at him, a proud smile in his lips and sparkling eyes.

-Really?

-Yeah. We should... You know... Do it again. The date thing.

-Do you think so?

-Yes. Next time I'll prove I'm better at poker than you.

-You'll try.

 

 

 

 

-Louis, you can't be this drunk. You haven't had so much alcohol, for Christ sake.

-I don't know, Harry... I can't even...- Louis looked back.- Shit.

There, just a few metres far from them, Niall, Gemma, Michael and Liam were walking towards the entrance.

If they saw him drunk, if Zayn saw him drunk... He would kill him.

But they were so close, they were...

-Harry!- he crushed into Harry's arms, trying to push him to the wall; then he pressed his lips together, trying to cover his face so they wouldn't realise it was him. Harry opened his legs, making Louis step closer to him, and put his arms aroud his waist, making the kiss more passionate.

Louis sighed in relief when he broke the contact, thinking his plan had worked out and he could discreetly sneak into his room without having to give any explanations. But when he followed Harry's curious gaze, and found all his team looking at him with an amused look (except Liam and Zayn, who were staring at Harry with confusion) he realised how wrong he was.

-What the...- he heard, and then Gemma's figure emerged, looking at them like he had just seen a ghost.- What the hell?

Louis heard Harry gasp, and he turned to face him. He was pale, eyes full open and lips parted in horror. Then he turned again, to find Gemma with the exactly same expression, and...

Oh no.

-What are you doing here?- She screamed.

-You were in Italy! I could ask the same question!- Harry asnwered.

-Why are you kissing Louis?- Zayn exclaimed, stepping towards them.- You were Nick Grimshaw's boyfriend!

Louis automatically got out of Harry's embrace, and grabbed Gemma by the arm.

-Why do you know him?- he said, trying not to hear the voices in his head that were telling him the answer.

-For fucks sake...- she whispered, before looking up.- He's my brother!

-But...- Harry rubbed his face, trying to calm down.- But you...

-Well.- Louis nodded, turning again, facing Harry. His eyes were cold, just as his expression.- Nice to meet you, Harry Styles. My name is Louis Tomlinson.

He didn't care that Harry's eyes widened in recognition, or that he whispered a little “fuck”; he walked towards the door, trying to reach his room as quickly as possible.

Sometimes he wished he wasn't always right.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
